Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 10
Write the first paragraph of your page here. STory by Morgan Kingsley Section heading Chapter length: 2268 words in chapter 10 Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Chapter 10: Evil Shows His Face When everybody was back together at the top of the mountain, we took a break. Tai was trying to draw something on a piece of paper. I walked up to Tai, to see what he was drawing. "Dude, what's that. Looks like Pacasto done doodle style." I told him, and he checked to see if it was I who said that. "I'm trying to draw a map of everywhere that we have been so far." Tai responded to my question. I took a extra close look at it. "I hope you can be able to tell what it says on that map, because if you can't, then we're screwed." I told Tai, and he gave me a 'I always know what I'm doing' face. Matt gave a look at the map for himself. "I'm on Joes side on this one, you're the king of doodles, dude. In a bad way, at that." Matt said, and he gave me a thumbs up. I was happy, that there was a small, small, chance that Matt and I might possibly be starting to make up. Make up for all of our fights about whos been dealing with the most crap over that last few years. I looked at my device in close examination for the first time, and noticed something. My was black. I wanted to see if everybody else also has black, or a different color of device. "Hey everybody, can I see your devices for a second. I just want to see what they look like. You know, in case if anybody gets lost or something like that. If they look different, we might have a clue as to where you are if we find them." They all took out their devices. I examined them, and I noticed that they were all different kinds of colors. "Tai, yours is orange. Matt, your is blue." I said, handing the two back their own devices. "Mimi, yours is green. Sora, yours is red." I gave the two girls back their devices. "T.K., yours is white. Izzys, yours is purple. My is black." I handed T.K. and Izzy back their devices, and I still kept mine. "So if one of us gets lost, and we find a device, remember the colors that each person had. They might help us find each other if it happens. I think that we have taken a good and long enough break, I say we should move out. Tai, what do you think?" I looked over at Tai, to get his info on the matter. "I say we move out to, let's go." Tai said, and we did. Somewhere else, there was two digimon fighting. One was a fierce lion, who had plenty of muscle buildup. It was also very large and tall, standing at over seven feet tall. The other was kind of a ogre like monster. It had short torn black shorts. While the lion had black jeans, the two digimon were arch enemies. They had been fighting each other for many years now. The two digimon were, in fact, having another fight right now. Until the devil like thing that I saw in my first dream here showed up and tried to take them over. "You shall both kneel to me." the devil like digimon said. The lion digimon was unintimidated by the devil. "I will not kneel to you, even if it's the last thing I can accomplish." It told the devil digimon. "I will follow you and your every lead." The ogre like digimon said. "Then you wouldn't mind me doing this." The devil digimon replied to the two enemies, as he sent in a black gear into each one of them. They were the same black gears that we had to deal with for our last four encounters. "You must track down the digidestined and terminate each of them. They cannot be allowed to wander around the digital room any longer. It might ruin my position as ruler of File Island. Now go!" The two new servants of the devil digimon followed its lead. We were heading down Infinity Mountain (we call it that now, as prove that we could accomplish infinity and beyond with our digimon). I looked down the mountain, to see how far down it went. Easily quite a few hundred feet, I wondered how I was able to climb the mountain. I was afraid of heights, that was the reason Jim was teaching me to climb a tree. For it would help me get over my fear of heights, but it only helped a little bit. Now we had six of our digimon advance up to the champion stage. Tai had Agumon digivolve to Greymon. Matt had Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Sora had Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Izzy had Tentomon Digivolve to Kabuterimon. Mimi had Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Now I had Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. All that we needed was for T.K.s digimon to go up to the champion stage. I still can't decide what it would possibly become. I was distracted from my thoughts by the lion and ogre digimon attacking us. The devil digimon was watching us from a higher part of the mountain, and we just didn't know it. He was thinking to himself. "my name is Devimon, and I am the ruler of File Island, and these kids must be eliminated. They are the only ones who can stop my reign." the devil digimon said out loud, but nobody heard him say so. "I am Leomon, and I have been sent to you from my master to destroy you." The lion digimon said to us. The ogre digimon followed up in pursuit. "My name is Ogremon, enemy of Leomon, but we now have the same master." the two digimon started advancing towards us. We all had our digimon digivolve, besides T.K. "Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" Gomamon yelled, and we went over to Leomon. "Biyomon digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!" Biyomon yelled, she and Sora joined us in fighting Leomon. "Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!" Palmon yelled, Mimi and Togemon ran over to our side to fight Leomon. "Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!" Agumon yelled, Tai and Agumon decided to fight Ogremon. "Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!" Gabumon yelled, Matt and Gabumon joined Tai in fighting Ogremon. "Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!" Tentomon yelled, Izzy and Tentomon went over to Tai and Matt. We started to fight the two digimon that are getting in our way. "Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled. Leomon was phased, and was very hurt. "Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, and Ogremon started to step back. "Magical Fire!" Birdramon yelled, and Leomon fell down the mountain. "Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and Ogremon ran away. Devimon looked impressed. "It looks like these kids are learning to be able to work together. It might be harder to get rid of them then it seems. I need to separate them." Devimon examined to himself, and we went down the mountain fully. "Is it possible that Leomon or Ogremon might come back? I mean, nothing we have seen so far in this world is logical. So Leomon might grow wings or something." I suggested to everybody else. "You might be right, Joe." Sora said, and we went into another forest like area. Wow, we've been going into a lot of forest like areas so far. I noticed a mansion in the distance. "Does anybody see a mansion in the distance?" I asked, and Tai saw it along with me. "Hey Tai, could that possibly be on your map?" I asked. "Not funny, Joe." Tai said. "Let's go inside to see what it's like." Tai and the group went inside, and I followed reluctantly. I knew it wasn't right to inside a house that wasn't ours. Why doesn't Tai or anybody else here understand this? As we went inside, we saw a giant picture of a angel on it. Kind of creepy, if you ask me. I knew Matt wasn't a christian, so I wonder what he was thinking when he saw that. "It's so beautiful." T.K. said, and I went up to it. "It's beautiful, but it's also not ours, so we shouldn't touch it. It also gives this house a kind of menacing look to it, at the same time. Crazy, how beauty is able to do that." I was thinking. And I heard Matt and Tai shouting, as they were wandering around the house. "Hey, be quiet, people might be asleep right now." i tried telling them, but when they listened, the digimon start. "I smell food." Palmon said, and Gomamon responded. "Thy do as well." He said, in answer to Palmon. I went up to the room that they were pointing to, and smelt the food as well. I told everybody to come with me inside. They did, inside was a big selection of food. It was everything I could have ever hoped for, and even a little more. Everyone was so excited to eat, I haven't eaten in such a long time. We have been here for for five days now, so in that amount of time. I forgot everything I said about this place not being our house, and went for it. "Come on guys, if this is this last chance to eat I ever get, I'm not wasting it!" I sat down. Then I started masticating all the food I could. Everybody else joined in with me. After our dinner, all the guys went to the hot spring. Mimi and Sora were at their own spring, one that none of the guys could see. I waited for about ten minutes, then got the courage to go in. I was at the males one, with a towel around my bottom half of my body. "Do you mind if I come in?" I asked. "No problem, step right in." Tai said, and Matt followed. "I don't see any sharks in here." I stepped inside, and felt nice for once in such a long time. Mimi and Sora were talking about their own thing at their spa. "Why do boys have to be so loud?" Sora asked. "Don't worry about them, Joe's a nice enough guy to keep them together if he has to." Mimi assured her, and Sora looked over her soldier. She smiled, knowing it was true. She knew Joe was good enough to do that, if he had to. Then, gomamon was swimming in the girls spa. "Thy feel so good. What bout thou all?" He asked, and Palmon threw a fit of rage. "Go over to the boys side." She did her vine thing, and threw Gomamon over to the guys spa. That night, we were all ready for bed. We all got robes, that was our size. Most people didn't wear too much under the robes, but I knew better, i kept all of my clothes on, I felt it was important to do so. I was on my bed, and I took off my glasses. Everybody had their own bed, so that was nice. I spoke. "You know guys, for once, I feel like I have a purpose. To be around you guys. Thank you, but want to know what I don't miss. My father and home. Too many brutal memories, I wonder how my brother is doing. He's trying to become a lawyer, so he right the wrongs that he has committed in his life. My father wants me to become a doctor, but I don't want to." I told everybody. Then I looked around, and saw everybody's faces. Sorrow, I triggered something. "Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to... you know." I said. "Don't worry, it's alright. We all miss something." Matt said, in response to my unnecessary blabbering. "We should all go to sleep." He added on to what he said earlier. We did, even I was able to. About two hours into the night, I heard footsteps, Tai was using the restroom. Agumon was coming with him. "Are you afraid of the dark?" Tai asked, and Agumon shook his head. "No but you are," he replied. They kept doing this the entire time they were in the bathroom. Ogremon was in the next stall, laughing quietly, so he wouldn't cause problems. Tai and Agumon left the bathroom, and the house started falling apart. Devimon had shown up, everybody was screaming in terror. I was to, and i couldn't help Tai or agumon. "It's Devimon. A evil digimon, even considering the ones we've ran into so far." Agumon yelled, and tried to digivolve, but he couldn't. Leomon jumped down, to destroy Tai, and I jumped out of my bed. Or I would have, if Devimon didn't put his arm out to stop me. Tais device begin to glow yellow, and the black gear on Leomon was destroyed. Devimon sent us on our beds to different parts of the island. I got the water. Really? "You are the digidestined, and you must be separated. Your little act of being sucked in here no longer amuses me. You will now all be destroyed, one by one!" Devimon pushed Tai, and he fell onto his own bed, and now we went from being a group of seven, to seven groups of one. That was the last I saw from any of them for quite some days. Since I wasn't apart of the next couple of events, I will pass the role of narrator to somebody who was. Tai will narrate chapter 11, and Mimi will narrate chapter 12. I will pick up again on chapter 13. T.K. will narrate chapter 14. I will pick up again on chapter 15, and I will keep narrating as I have so far until the time comes again. The time when I have to give to to somebody else.